Tempted
by HikaruShidou2006
Summary: Flame of Recca all mixed up!! My friend Mikan, takes Yanagi-chan's place and is way too perky!! And me..well you can say I take Neon's place...but she is still there..yep..... It may sound odd but its worth the read!!!!! PLease R&R!!! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Best Friends, Seperate Destinys

First off, I do not own Flame of Recca....so don't sue me ok? ^_^ Hope you enjoy the story! Oh an here is a little tid bit of information...  
  
It's basically the same type of story..but well me and my friends are involved as usual. I am Kelsha- a "normal schoolgirl" but a lost soul, a samurai in training, searching for her true calling stumbling upon someone to devoted her every will and every drop of blood in her to. My friend Kate is Mikan is a normal school girl, protected by one speical ninja.  
  
Tempted  
chapter 1: Best Friends, Separate Destinys  
  
The bell rung indicating the start of a new school day. Kelsha, a girl with black hair up in a pony tail and long strands in front of her face as standing silently in front of the school.  
  
"Are you new here?" a voice said from behind her startling her. Kelsha turned around to see a chipper looking girl with shorter brown hair and glasses.  
  
"Um..yah." Kelsha said as she looked through her map and schedule, turning it right side up, then upside down. *Sweatdrop* "And, I'm not too crazy about the color of these uniforms."  
  
"Here," the girl said flipping the map right side up. "My name is Mikan Mutsumi, what's yours?  
  
"Kelsha."  
  
"Kelsha.....?"  
  
"Just Kelsha." She said as she was interupped by the bell ringing yet again.  
  
"Well here, follow me." Mikan said cheerfully pushing Kelsha's back in the direction of the door. "Hey, what a ka-winkie-dink, we are in most of the same classes!"  
  
"Oh, really.." Kelsha said seeming alittle unamused. 'She sure acts nice..' she thought. 'But can I really trust her?'  
  
"Right this way, B204, the english room." Mikan said pushing her inside. "Look everyone! We have a new student!" Mikan said as everyone seemed alittle, well, out of it.  
  
"Oh , guys come on this english!" Mikan whined.  
  
Kelsha sat in her assigned seat looking over at Mikan. 'Well she seems nice..I think I will give her a chance.' She thought smirking somewhat.  
  
The bell rang for lunch and everyone poured into the cafeteria. The smell of school lunches didn't seem to please Kelsha as she sniffed and seemed as though she would gag.  
  
"Over here Kelsha!" Mikan yelled from out the door. "We are going to eat on the roof!"  
  
Kelsha walked to the roof with her and took out the lunch she had brought.  
  
"Recca-kun!!" Mikan yelled.  
  
"HIME!" a boy yelled as he ran over to them. He smiled and looked down at them both sitting down on their jackets.  
  
"Who is this?" Recca asked jerking his head over to the direction of where Kelsha was sitting.  
  
"Her name is Kelsha, she just moved here....oh, I'm sorry, where did you move here from?" Mikan asked nervously.  
  
"I've lived here all my life," Kelsha said. "I've just been to busy with training to bother with school, I had a tutor."  
  
"OOOOOOOO...training, for what?" Mikan asked looking wide-eyed and intent on finding out.  
  
"I'm a samurai." Kelsha said shoving a piece of bread in her mouth.  
  
"Wowies, a samurai!" Mikan said happily. "Did'ja hear that Recca, she's a samurai!!"  
  
"Hmm..well haven't seen a lot of samurai around here lately, just the one and only ninja himself." He said smiling as if he were bragging.  
  
"You're a ninja?" Kelsha asked seeming less interesting in her lunch.  
  
"Well, yeah...it's my dream and to protect my hime." Recca said looking up clenching his fist.  
  
Kelsha sat and finished her lunch. 'Sure are a lot of interesting people around here.' She thought.  
  
She walked home at the end of the day which seemed to had lasted forever. She sighed and put her arms above her head as if she were stretching. 'Long day,' she thought. 'Can't wait to get home and start slicing.' She slid the door open and walked in putting her bag down and taking off her shoes.  
  
"I'm baaaaaack!" she yelled as her voice seemed to echo through the halls of the dojo. 'Hm..' she thought. 'Guess they are out.'  
  
She took up her bo and starting slicing as if it were a sword. She stopped then as she heard something outside. She took out a real sword and guarded herself as she slid the door back open. She heard something run into the woods and she bolted after it. She ran with her sword up guarding her face as she did so. She stopped suddenly at a stream only to see a small bunny hopping over the rocks.  
  
"Oh jeez.." she said putting her sword down. "Don't I feel ridiculous." She continued to walk along the stream and slowed a bit as she came to a mansion looking type of place.  
  
"What in the-" she said scanning the area. 'I never knew anyone was living back here.'  
  
She walked up to the entrance and knocked softly on the door. The doors opened automatically so she held up her sword again once more. 'This place seems fishy.' She thought her eyes glaring around looking for something suspicious.  
  
"Who are you?" a voice said from behind her. She flipped around on her guard seeing a tall man dressed in a red robe with a belt and black spikey looking hair and a mask.  
  
"I...I...my name is Kelsha.." She said looking alittle nervous.  
  
"Well, kelsha, seems you have wondered into my house, would you care to join me in the dining room?" the mysterious man said holding his hand out.  
  
'My mom told me never to talk to strangers..' she thought. 'But he really is good looking, despite the mask..' she blushed at the thought.  
  
"Um, alright." She said blushing softly.  
  
"By the way, my name is Kurei." He said as he turned and started to walk.  
  
She followed him from behind until they came to what seemed to be the dining room.  
  
"Have a seat." He said pouring some tea.  
  
She sat down nervously looking around as her eyes graced over a television screen.  
  
"You have a Tv in here?" she asked laughing alittle as it was unusual to have a television in the dining room or anywhere else for that matter because she lived in a dojo.  
  
"Oh, it's not really a tv, more like surveying cameras, that is how I spotted you at my door." He said handing her a cup of tea and placing his on the counter.  
  
"Oh.." she said feeling stupid sipping the tea.  
  
"It's alright, it does look like a tv doesnt it." He said sipping his tea as well.  
  
She spotted a pile of papers and unconsciously starting looking throgh them.  
  
"Recca?" she thought, or so she thought she thought, she really said it out loud.  
  
"You know him?" Kurei said as a gleam shinned in his eye.  
  
"Yes, he goes to my school."she said putting them down.  
  
"Well, perhaps you can help me." He said moving closer to her.  
  
****  
  
" I can't believe it," Kelsha said, "You had a horrible childhood...and now you have to deal with it again."  
  
Kurei stayed silent and found it rather funny that someone could be so trusting of someone they just met, of course it was true, but the fact that....well..  
  
"I'm going to help you." She said. "I might not be able to do much, but I can keep an eye on him in school..and maybe lure him here somehow." She said as it had seemed she was plotting evil schemes her entire life.  
  
Kurei smiled and seemed to be fond of this girl as he stood up.  
  
"I'm very pleased to have you on my team." He said as about seven other people walked into the room.  
  
To be continued in Chapter 2...Truth, Lies, and Love 


	2. Truth, Lies, and Love

Now that Kelsha has found the mansion of Kurei, and has agreed to help him out, how will this affect her friendship with Mikan, knowing that Kelsha was leading her boyfriend into a trap? Now the chapters continue with the introduction of herself to Kurei's other elemental masters.  
  
Once again, I do not own flame of Recca, don't sue. ^_^ Now onto chapter 2 of Tempted. Enjoy! Ciao!  
  
Tempted  
chapter 2: Truth, Lies, and Love  
  
Kelsha stood amazed looking over the group that had just entered the room. She stepped back alittle beside herself and looked over at Kurei. He cleared his throat and smiled.  
  
"Allow me to introduce the elemental masters," he began. "Nagai Mokuren, user of plants to attack less fortunate, Reiran, who controls marionettes, and Ganko is around somewhere, Sekioh, who uses stone as his element. And lastly the ones who are missing," Kurei said glaring. "Kaoru and Neon, who will be filled in on this later."  
  
"Um...nice to meet you?" Kelsha said looking over all the people in the door way. Her eyes met with Nagai Mokuren's as he grinned and started to chuckle.  
  
"NO!"Kurei said angrily.  
  
"Awh, commme on boss, can't I just make her scream alittle, its so pleasing!" He said almost to the point of a whine.  
  
Kelsha stood back and looked alittle discusted holding up her sword. Kurei raised his hand.  
  
"I don't want to see any blood if you don't mind, yet."he said looking over the group.  
  
"Sorry sir." Kelsha said bowing her head slightly.  
  
"No need." He said grinning patting her shoulder.  
  
"So what exactly is she going to do to help us?" Reiran said eyeing her.  
  
"Well, the thing is, she knows Recca, the other flame master, perhaps a close friend of his, she will lure him here somehow and then.." He began. "We will get him right where we want him."  
  
"Then he will tell us where the healer is." A voice said entering the room.  
  
"Father." Kurei said bowing his head slightly.  
  
'Father?' Kelsha thought looking at the man who had just entered the room.  
  
"Well, who is this fine young lady, I go by the name of Mori." He said holding out his hand to her.  
  
"Her name is Kelsha, she has a lead to bringing Recca and possibly the Healer here."Kurei said seeming alittle happy.  
  
Mori nodded and smiled. 'Soon,' he thought. 'I will soon be immortal.'  
  
Kelsha walked back to the entrance way with Kurei, as it was getting late and everyone would worry about her.  
  
"You are welcome to stay if you wish." Kurei said sounding a bit concerned.  
  
"Oh, no thank you, I'll be fine, I should be getting back anyway, family will start to worry." She said. "I will work tonight to figure out a plan, is tomorrow ok for him to come?"  
  
Kurei smiled. "Why yes."  
  
She smiled and ran out the door waving, Kurei slowly waved back as if he was unsure of what to do.  
  
"Kurei." A voice came from behind him. "Who was that."  
  
He turned around and saw Neon standing there seeming alittle steamed.  
  
"None of your concern." He began. "Just our new weapon."  
  
Kelsha walked along the path she had taken there and walked to the back of the house which looked oddly darkened. She walked closer realizing that the house had caught fire and was burned to the ground only a few door frames remaining. There was no one there and people had just asumed Kelsha was sleeping at the time and was engulfed in the fire and was burned to ashes. She ran around to the front of the house and saw a lot sign.  
  
'Lot for sale.' She thought. "They sure do move quickly." She sat down on a rock and pulled out her sword. "Should I go back, I don't want to intrude or anything, but I have no place to go."  
  
She said getting up and leaning her sword to her shoulder. She continued back on the path until she came to the mansion once more. She sighed and looked up as lights flickered off, but the dining room light was still on a bit, looked as thought the flickering of a tv.  
  
"Oh!" she said quietly to herself and walked up to the door. She was at a mid knock when the door opened once again. It was Kurei, he was dressed in a long black kimono made of fine silk it seemed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked looking at her oddly.  
  
"My-My house, my dojo, it burnt to the ground,my family thinks I'm dead I have no place to go." She said looking alittle upset.  
  
"Come in, your welcome to stay as long as you'd like." He said leading her inside.  
  
She followed him for quite sometime until they got to a room.  
  
"You can sleep on the bed, I will take the couch." He said closing the door.  
  
"Oh, no its okay, I wouldn't want to impose,I can sleep on the couch if you'd like.." she said looking up at him.  
  
He shook his head. "No it's quite alright, you have school tomorrow, you need a good night's rest." He said sitting down on the couch.  
  
She sat down on the bed and cuddled to a pillow and slowly feel asleep. The sun rose and seeped through the window as Kelsha slowly opened her eyes. She got up and stretched careful not to wake Kurei sneaked out of the room. She left a note on the door 'I'll be back later with Recca.' And with that she left the mansion and ran to school.  
  
"Kelsha!" a voice yelled as Mikan walked into English class.  
  
"Oh, hey Mikan." Kelsha said seeming a bit distracted.  
  
"Kelsha I tried to call you last night, but no one answered." She said looking alittle worried.  
  
"Oh, yeah..my house burnt down..so I had to go and seek refuge in a house in the woods." She said trying not to make it sound off.  
  
"House in the woods?" she asked.  
  
"Mm..yea..I just had to keep walking, its not too big but I can live in there and at least get some shelter." Kelsha said smiling.  
  
"Hey," Kelsha began. "Could you and Recca come over and maybe help me set things up so its alittle more hommier?"  
  
"Sure!" Mikan said happily. "We'd be glad to help."  
  
"Great." Kelsha said grinning.  
  
After school they met outside the lunch room and headed on their way to Kelsha's new house. They reached the remains of her old house and continued to walk up the trail.  
  
"It's alittle ways up." Kelsha said smiling.  
  
"Okay Kelsha." Recca said. "Lead the way."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
To be continued in chapter 3- The path to Distrust 


End file.
